1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices used to store and dispense cord, and in particular to devices used to store and dispense electrical cord.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Many devices are currently available for storing and dispensing electrical and other types of cord. Among them, probably the most common type is a simple frame around which a user manually wraps a cord. Unfortunately, such frames are cumbersome, especially for long cords. Moreover, such frames can impose sharp bends that may damage the cord.
Other common cord storage devices include a spindle around which the cord is coiled. Some of these spindle-type devices are typically either too fragile for heavy use or are expensive. In addition, when only a portion of an electrical cord is used, airflow is inhibited around the remaining tightly coiled portion. Consequently, heat may build up within the coiled portion, particularly when the cord is conducting a relatively high level of current. Heat build-up is problematic because it decreases the operating efficiency (i.e., increases the resistance) of the cord, reduces cord life, and can present a fire hazard.
Due to the aforementioned problems of the prior art, there exists a need for a simple, inexpensive cord storage and dispensing device that allows electrical cord to remain relatively cool under heavy use.
The present invention is directed to a simple and inexpensive bag for storing and dispensing cord. The bag advantageously allows cord to be stored without sharp bends, prevents tangles, and facilitates easy storage and removal of cord. Moreover, the bag allows air to circulate among stored coils of cord, which can prevent excessive heat build-up when the bag contains a portion of an electrical cord that is in use.
The inventive bag includes a sidewall formed from a pliable sheet of material. The sidewall defines an interior compartment having a central portion for enclosing the cord. The sidewall includes a pair of apertures, each of which provides access to a respective end of the cord. In one embodiment, a resilient ring having sufficient stiffness to maintain the interior compartment in an at least partially uncollapsed shape when the bag lays on its side supports the central portion of the interior compartment.
In one embodiment, the interior compartment is defined between a pair of ends, each of which includes one of the apertures. At least one of the apertures is fitted with a means for closing the aperture (e.g., a drawstring). The cord is thus easily stuffed into the interior compartment and then secured within the interior compartment by closing the aperture. The second aperture need not be adjustable, but should be of sufficient size to admit an end of the cord. In one embodiment, the second aperture is included in an end cover attached to the sidewall.
This summary does not purport to define the invention. The invention is defined by the claims.